Nixie Caine
Nicole May Robbins (April 1st 1996) better known under her ring name of Nixie "Mayhem" Caine is an Australian Professional Wrestler who is currently signed full time with three wrestling companies: Rose City Wrestling, Gamma Pro and Portland Pro Wrestling. Early Life Nicole May Robbins was born in New South Wales, Australia and was raised by her single mother Evie Robbins; an owner of a small diner called The Evie's Sweet Spot. Two years after graduating from her schooling and training in Brisbane Pro Wrestling Academy; Robbins saved up money to fly to the states to be trained under the Underground Gym. In the beginning of July 2019, Robbins graduated from the Undergound Gym and was started to look for companies under the name Nixie Caine; the Mayhem filled Pink Heathen from down-under. Rose City Wrestling On August 15th, Caine made a new home after graduating from the Underground Gym in the all women's company known as Rose City Wrestling. She was offered a full time contract with them after being recommended by her trainer Raena Ripley to the owner of RCW; Stacy DeVille. After signing, Caine was placed in a fatal four way match for the Artemis Championship on the upcoming 'Reopening' show for the company. After losing the the first round of the Artemis Championship tournament, Caine was placed into another match for the tournament which she won. She went on to face and beat Carina Eventide in the opening match at Chapter 35: Pumpkin Spice & Everything nice which led into another match at the end of the night against Q who beat Caine to become the Artemis Champion. Portland Pro Wrestling In early September, Caine was offered a contract with Portland Pro Wrestling. Her first appearance on the show, Caine interfered in a match (which was Maxine Murphy vs. Charlie Jones) causing it to be a no contest by blowing glitter into the faces of both of the women involved in the match. The following week, Caine faced off against Maxine Murphy with Charlie Jones as Guest Referee. The match ended with Caine picking up the win on Maxine Murphy by hitting her with a RIP-Tire after blinding her with Glitter behind Charlie Jones' back. Two weeks after the face off against Maxie Murphy, Caine was placed into a triple threat match against both Maxie Murphy and Charlie Jones which led to Murphy hitting Jones with a MAX'D OUT to win the match. On the first show of October, Nixie went up against Kenzie Rydell; who she defeated with a P!nk Wasteland Slam. A week after her win against Rydell, Caine went in about how she was as a wrestler; talking about the roll of wins she has been on but that would change the next week on the 15th when she was defeated in triple threat match against Charlie Jones and Maxine Murphy. After the loss in the triple threat, Nixie was placed on TEAM DiMaria at the SuperShow: Hawthorne Havok II. By the time Nixie entered the ring, the match was in the closing moments. She faced off against Nora Foley, landing a few impressive hip toss' and moonsaults on her---that is till Julianna DiMaria tagged herself in; winning the match. Nixie wasn't too pleased about how they won but it was a win nevertheless. On November 1th, Nixie was stopped by Mr. Hawke and was placed in the headline (Non Championship) match against Carina MacLellan. The match went on to be a back and forth kind of match between the two till Carina readjusts and finishes Caine off with a back-to-back reverse facebuster to swim around for the win. After the bell, Carina helped Nixie to her feet and showed the small pixie respect that she deserved. A week after the match against MacLellan, Nixie went up against Keegan Ryan. The was looking grim for Caine till outta nowhere Julianna DiMaria appeared and knocked Keegan in the face with brass knuckles. With that, Nixie took her opening and landed her move "RIP-Tire" on Ryan, getting the win. The following week, after her best mate fought Nora Foley; it was Caine's turn. The match was top ter, back and forth hits and drop kicks till Foley took Nixie out with a Andraste's Hammer (tilt-a-whirl backbreaker) to win the match. After the match, Nixie had some words for Charlie Jones, a woman who called out Nixie weeks before. The segment wouldn't air till the following show. GAMMA Pro Wrestling Caine signed with Gamma Pro Wrestling in early January. Personal Life Robbins is currently living in Portland, Oregon with her Best Friend/roommate and fellow Portland Pro Wrestler: Damon Xalvador. She is known to be a big fan of anything glitter & Horror based and due to that, her gear is covered with it. Although she jokes about drinking, Robbins is Straight Edge and has been since her youth years. In her spare time, Robbins likes to spend time with her Black Lab named Freddie M.; who is named after Robbins favorite singer: Freddie Mercury aka the lead singer of QUEEN. Outside of the ring, Robbins is close friends with Izzy Van Doren, Piper Whitlock, Finnegan Wakefield and Mika Davenport. She is also close with her trainers Raena Ripley and Christopher Sabertooth; a wrestler she has looked up to since she started wrestling. In Wresting Finishers * P!nk Wasteland Slam (Modified lifting reverse STO) * RIP-Tire (Modified double knee facebreaker) * Enjoy Your Slay! (Swinging Neckbreaker off the second rope) Signatures/Common Moves * Bombs Away! (Diving elbow drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring) * Total Mayhem (Reverse roundhouse kick) * Rata-Tap-Tap (Arm Trap Crossface) * Deadlight Suplex (Northern Lights suplex) * Nixie-gasm! (Back handspring tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sometimes as a counter out of the corner) * P!nk Sky Warning (Springboard Reverse DDT) * Leg-feed enzuigiri * Matrix evasion * Monkey flip * Single leg dropkick, sometimes done repeatedly in succession * Running one-handed bulldog, sometimes followed by a kip-up * Suicide dive * Bow & Arrow * Twisting snap elbow drop * Running lariat to a seated opponent * Moonsault Nicknames * Little Pink Nightmare * Ms Glitter Bomb * The New Thorn of Rose City * 5 Feet of Pink Fury * Captain Pinkie * Glitter Daddy * Nixie Pixie (by Izzy & Piper) Tag Teams * The Losers Club (With Jayce Kovacs) * World Wide Punks (With Izzy Van Doren & Piper Whitlock) Theme Songs * Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey (Currently used in all companies) Championships Rose City Wrestling * N/A Portland Pro Wrestling * N/A Gamma Pro Wrestling * N/A